Not Dying a Virgin
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic, takes place after Dark Side of the Moon. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. I'm nowhere near that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Once again, I'm so happy you guys are liking my Dean/Cas fics so far. I can't get enough of this pairing! _

_Okay, this one actually combines 16 and 20 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write, just sort of two ideas molded into one. _

_Takes place after Dark Side of the Moon. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean perched on the hood of his car, a beer in his hand, contemplating just how screwed they were. Castiel had appeared next to him some time ago, looking down at a large bottle of Jack Daniels that he'd found somewhere.

"We can't win this battle," Castiel spoke suddenly from beside him, and it was then that Dean realized that the angel had down almost three-quarters of the bottle already.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

Castiel chugged a bit more, finishing the bottle. The dropped it at his feet and pulled another one out of his pocket. Vodka, this time. "All that is left is to die fighting."

Dean took of a swig of his own alcohol before finishing it off entirely. Castiel offered the bottle in his hands, which Dean quickly accepted, nodding his thanks and taking a long drink. "Well, that wouldn't be so bad," he finally replied, handing the bottle back.

Castiel regarded him with a tilt of his head in that way he always did, swishing the bottle around in his hands and watching the liquid swirl. "You are ready to die?" he wondered.

Dean shrugged again. "It's like I told Sammy ... we were never gonna get the chance to grow old. It's just not in our blood."

Castiel let that sink in. "Why did you take me to that den of iniquity?" he asked.

Dean was happy that he didn't have anything in his mouth; it would have spurted out for sure. "Nice segue," he commented.

Castiel waited patiently for him to answer.

Dean sighed, leaning back against the car so that he was on his elbows. "I don't know ... I guess I didn't think anyone should die a virgin." He wondered where this was going.

"You still feel this way?" Castiel asked next.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Castiel took another long drink of Vodka, set the bottle on the hood of the car beside Dean's elbow, and turned so that he was standing almost of front of him. "I am still a virgin, Dean."

Dean nodded slowly, sitting up. "Yeah ... I'm aware of that."

Castiel continued, "We will likely be dead soon."

The information finally processed through Dean's mind, hitting him like a wall of water. "Wait, you _want_ me to take you to a whorehouse?"

Castiel shook his head no.

"What, a call-girl then?" Dean suggested.

Castiel said no again.

Dean dragged a hand through his hair. "Well, trust me, you don't want some random girl off the streets, they've got ..." He trailed off when Castiel began closing the distance between them. "... diseases," he finished in a quieter voice.

Castiel continued until he was in between Dean's knees, his hands pressing down on either side of him, effectively trapping him where he sat on the car. Castiel moved slowly, purposefully giving Dean a chance to pull away. He never did, and finally their lips met.

As far as first kisses went, Castiel supposed his was good. Dean had been too surprised and unsure to really participate in the moment, but Castiel didn't blame him.

"Wait, you want me?" Dean asked a few moments after Castiel pulled away.

The angel nodded.

Dean blinked rapidly, trying to steady his pounding heart. "You want me to ... take your virginity?"

Castiel nodded again. "Yes. Aside from the fact that you are the one person I most trust with this responsibility, you are the only being I could see myself giving such a part of myself to, if you will have me."

Dean took his time, letting it all sink in. Castiel wanted him ... in the biblical, carnal, serious way. He wasn't sure why, he didn't know when it had started, but all he could think about was how he wanted it to.

As he leaned forward and pulled Castiel back down for a proper kiss - and much more - it occurred to him that maybe growing old would be worth it ... if Cas stuck around.

Afterwards, when they were lying together in the back seat of the Impala, Castiel tracing his fingers over Dean's skin, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Cas ... how come you were able to talk to me in Heaven?"

Castiel raised his head to look at him. "It was a bit difficult, but I was able to sense your location and project myself to you."

Dean questioned, "Yeah, but why me? I mean, why didn't you find Sam first? And how you were able to pick me out of the crowd - I mean, there must be millions of souls up there."

Castiel replied, "Actually, it's in the high trillions."

Dean nodded, widening his eyes for emphasis. "Yeah ... so you get what I mean. How'd you find me through all of that?"

Castiel shrugged, answering simply, "We are connected."

"Connected?" Dean asked. "How? I mean ... before now?"

Castiel moved his hands up Dean's body to curve over the print on his shoulder. "This mark bonds us in a way. If I focus all of my power, I can feel you, I can sense you."

Dean furrowed his brow at the new information he was receiving. "So, then why do you always call to find out where we are?"

Castiel sighed, a small frown on his face. "Because it takes so much of my power, so much of my Grace flowing between us, it can attract the other angels to my position. Makes it easier for them to find me, and by default, you."

Dean nodded, understanding his point.

"But even if we didn't share this connection ... I would always find you first, Dean," Castiel told him. "There's no one else that I care about this much."

Dean relished the warm feeling that spread through his heart at that confession, not knowing what to say. Instead, he leaned down, kissing his angel deeply and thoroughly.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_Short, I know, but I didn't want to get too graphic with this one. _

_What did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
